Love Me Bad
by Stefaleylove4
Summary: Not a songfic! StefanoxHaley PiaxJames LaurenxScotty NaimaxJacob Breakups,makeups,drama,friend fighting, betrayal. All in one mansion! American Idol season 10, story better then summary. R and R please!


**Hi, I hope you all like my fanfiction. It's my 3****rd**** so I still don't know about fonts or whatever. If you have nothing better to do then ruin other peoples stories, go right ahead and report a newcomer. Whatever. Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol, if if I did then James and Pia would be dating by now. Okay, enjoy the story! P.S. I voted off some people early, just live with it. It won't kill you, at least I hope not. There's changes, that won't kill you either. If it does, please don't sue poor Stefaleylove4. She did nothing. She just wrote an epic story. Okay, now enjoy and please R and R.**

_**Stefano's POV **_**  
><strong>Haley Reinhart passionately sang on stage. "You you you oughta knowww!" Casey and I watched, cheering her on. Lauren was backstage, waiting for her turn to sing. Haley ended and listened to the judges.

"Amazing Haley. As always." Steven Tyler said, adding in a smile at the end. She smiled her bright, beautiful smile that always caught boys attention.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"Well, at times it got a little pitchy, but not bad enough to send you home. Just improve by next week got it?" Steven Tyler nodded his head, and mouthed to Haley 'He doesn't know what he's talking about!'

"No way, it was amazing. Haley, you are a beautiful young lady and I love everything about you honey. Keep it up and you'll have the Idol title!" Jennifer Lopez said smiling.

"Thanks, it means a ton Jennifer." Haley smiled that beautiful smile again. I couldn't take it anymore. She left the stage and walked to her dressing room. I already performed, I followed her backstage. "Fano!" She called, as she ran up to hug me. I embraced her. I smelled her vanilla dream perfume, she smelled amazing too. She looked at me, after she let go. "Did I do a good job?" She asked. I nodded.

"Amazing. Just like JLO said, the title's yours." I loved it when she asked me for advice. It made me feel special.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" She kissed me on the cheek, I was shocked. She looked upset. "Should I not have done that? With what you and Pia once had? Is it too soon?" She looked about ready to cry. Haley is like a rose, beautiful, delicate, but has thorns if you handle it the wrong way. I felt bad for hurting her.

"No! It's fine." I didn't want to be the one to ever make her cry.

She looked relieved, then she smiled. "Some of the girls and I are heading down to the lake, wanna come? Don't worry, James, Scotty, Jacob, Casey and Paul are coming too." I quickly nodded. But I didn't like the idea of Casey being there. See, Haley has to choose between us. Casey loves her too. He hurts her at times with his humor, but he loves her. I must have been staring at Thia for quite a while because she was right behind Haley and I was staring into space. "Stefano!" She scolded. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I didn't dare tell her about what. She could figure it out by herself. She nodded.

* * *

Down at the lake, all the girls were playing in the river. The guys were laying on lawn chairs, watching them. James smiled and winked at Pia. She batted her eyes at him. He nodded and she giggled. Haley beckoned to me to come over to her, so I did. "Wanna take a walk? It's too crowded over here." I was so excited. She wasn't asking Casey, she was asking ME. We walked down by the far end of the lake and at first, we were silent. Then, she asked me an important question. I'll never forget her hurt tone of voice. "Who do you like out of the mansion? Somebody told me it was Pia. But I didn't know for sure, so I wanted to ask you."

"Well, I kinda like a girl who invited me to a lake. Who's more gorgeous then the sunset." I dropped hints. She picked up on them and smiled.

"Does her name start with an H?" She didn't give me time to answer, she pressed her lips to mine, and it was the kiss of my life,trust me, I would know about best _and worst_ kisses. "Wanna go grab a milkshake? I'm kinda cold and I didn't bring a sweater." I took off my sweater and draped it over her shoulders.

"There's nothing I'd rather do Haley. Nothing in this world."


End file.
